The Sun After the Storm
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: Draco Malfoy is... well, a Malfoy. and he is about to do something no Malfoy has ever done before. mainly romance, and a tad of angst if u squint. hope u like. R AND R pplz, plz? ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: i am not in incredable J.R Rowling, and i probs never will be. *tear***

**i hope u like, its just a little something i thought up. Padfoot told me i should upload it. i prefere them telling me to upload this than Prongs threatening to hold a gun to my head if i didnt upload Fang's Frustration... (nah jks pplz!!) (and yes, i did just advertise Fangs Frustration, thats Fangs Frustration pplz, under the Muxium Ride category!!)**

* * *

A figure trudged through the torrential rain. If he had have been bothered before going out tonight, he would have been quite handsome. With his natural platinum blond hair, defined facial features, and a tall muscular figure, he was any girls dream man.

But, no, instead of being out and living it up like the rich aristocrat he was, Draco Malfoy was trudging the streets in a downpour of rain. His perfect platinum hair was plastered to his head, his cloths wet and muddy.

Why, may you ask, is this rich little daddy's boy walking the streets of muggle London with no place to go in the pouring rain. Well I will tell you.

Draco Malfoy is sick of everything. He is sick of being labeled as a daddy's boy for one. He is also sick of being told he is a Death Eater. He is sick of being called Ferret Boy, The Ferret, or The Amazing Bouncing Ferret, that was one time!

So Draco Malfoy is trudging the streets in the torrential rain because he wants to. It helps him think.

A street light flickers as he walks past, if he had ever seen a muggle movie he would realize how ironic it was. But he just keeps walking, shooting an annoyed look at the "shotty piece of muggle technology".

He walks past a muggle block of apartments, and who should he see in her front window, but Granger – no, Hermione. Draco does not share his fathers ideals, he does not care that Hermione is not pureblood.

"The war is over father." He says whenever his father brings it up.

Malfoy stares at Hermione through her window. She has long purple pajama pants on, and a pink tank top to go with it. He thinks that she looks beautiful an anything. But he would never admit that to her, he can barely admit it to himself. He may not agree with his father on this issue, but he is still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's thought and lived a certain way.

Draco Malfoy watched the Gryffindor Princess for a while, still standing in the rain. Weasley walks into his view. Hermione smiles at him, and hugs him good night. Draco Malfoy sighs in relief. He watches as Weasley floo's back to his home. He notices that Hermione has walked out of his line of sight. But she comes back a minute later with a cup of tea. Draco Malfoy once again sighs in relief.

She drinks her tea, and turns off her radio. She gets up and the light turns off a moment later. Draco Malfoy trudges home once more, in the pouring rain.

He gets home, he walks to his room. He ignores his parent's worried glances, and asking him where he has been.

He decided: he will go see her again tomorrow. Not just watch her through her window, but actually talk to her. Apologize for the horrible things that happened between them at school. His face still hurts when he thinks of when she slapped him in their third year.

He falls asleep.

It is still pouring rain when he awakes, but that does not stop him from following through with his plans from last night. He calls a house elf, and asks for a yellow rose to give to her. Yellow means friendship, he concludes.

Thanking the house elf, he walks out the door. The rain still hammers down upon him. But Draco Malfoy is not hindered by such a thing as a little water. He walks under a drainpipe just as it spits water everywhere. But Draco Malfoy is not hindered by such a thing as a lot of water.

He reaches her apartment. The rain slows. He knocks on her door. The rain slows even more.

Hermione opens the door. Draco Malfoy thinks that she looks beautiful.

"Malfoy? What are _you_ dong here?" she asks him, not unkindly.

Draco Malfoy does something no Malfoy has ever done before. He apologizes to her.

"Malfoy's dont apologise." She says. She tries to shut the door on him. he puts his foot in its path.

"Please." He says. She raises her eyebrows.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, would like to aplolgise on behalf for any name calling, teasing, or otherwise hurtful things said. I would also like to aplolgise for any harm you suffered at the hands of any of my extended family during the War. Will you accept my apology?"

She looks at him for a second longer.

"And I would also like to add my apologies for the treatment of your friends during, and after school."

"Pretty words." She says. "Do you mean them?"

"I do indeed Miss Granger."

"Malfoys certainly know how to apologise." Draco is stunned. But she smiles at him. Draco thinks she is pretty when she smiles. She invites him in and he accepts. The door closes.

And behind him, the sun comes out.

* * *

**this is the first story i have written that is ment to be a sort-of cute romance. did i succede or fail? plz tell me your thoughts.**

**Moony out.**

**ok so i was told that hermione forgave him too easily... is this better?**

**Moony out.**


End file.
